Here Comes The Sun
by Mandy N
Summary: Alguns meses depois do último encontro, Rey e Kylo Ren continuam compartilhando da estranha conexão através da Força. Assombrada pelo Lado Negro, ela é assolada por visões desconexas sobre um futuro incerto enquanto tenta terminar seu treinamento e ajudar a Resistência, fazendo de tudo para mantê-lo longe de seus pensamentos. (Pós The Last Jedi)
1. Interlude

O dia estava nublado e frio, com nuvens cinzentas no céu indicando _mais uma_ chuva naquela semana tão... _estranha._ O clima dos últimos dias expressava bem o que se passava na mente e coração de Rey, desde o resgate dos últimos sobreviventes da Resistência e posteriormente a última vez que viu _ele._ Toda vez que sua mente vagava para àquele dia, ela simplesmente não conseguia conter os flashbacks do dia em que esteve perto, _tão perto_ dele e certa de que ele voltaria com ela, certa de que ainda existia luz em _Kylo Ren._ A simples lembrança do toque que compartilharam antes de Luke interrompê-los mandava arrepios pela sua espinha e um calafrio no ventre que ela não _entendia._

Era o mesmo calafrio que sentia quando estava ansiosa. Talvez um pouco diferente... mais _necessitado._ Uma ansiedade e um magnetismo que não faziam sentido nenhum, ainda mais depois daquele último encontro. Tão cheio de... _promessas._ Ela ainda não conseguia entender os próprios sentimentos e muitos menos a Força, mas aquele último olhar... Era carregado de promessas veladas, misturados entre angústia, solidão, dor, raiva e _impotência_. Meses haviam se passado e Rey ainda sentia-se marcada por todo aquele misto de emoções, marcada por aquele olhar silencioso enquanto sentia-se desprotegida e intimidada.

 _Vulnerável._

Sentia-se diferente olhando para o céu agora completamente coberto de nuvens cinzas, absorvendo a sensação que aquele clima denotava. A primeira gota de chuva caiu na ponta de seu nariz, depois em seus lábios, deixando-a _tonta_...

A chuva começou a engrossar e conforme as gotas caíam, sentia uma espiral que a deixava entorpecida. Fechou os olhos abraçando a sensação, deixando o frio das gotas penetrar no corpo, agora molhado. Instintivamente soltou os cabelos, passando os dedos pelos fios molhados, tornando-se cada vez mais _ciente_ das gotas descendo pelo corpo...

Sentiu o familiar calafrio no ventre, _ansiando_...

E mesmo com a chuva molhando seus lábios, sentiu a boca seca, suspirando pesadamente e lambendo os lábios molhados para aplacar aquela ânsia. Virou a cabeça para cima, sentindo a chuva lavar seu rosto e desejando entender aquele misto de emoções que vinha tirando-lhe o sono e fazendo-a agir de forma estranha. Sentiu o torpor nublar sua mente e as mãos formigarem, o corpo tremendo de frio, mas tudo que ela conseguia sentir era o torpor aumentando e o _calafrio_ no ventre crescendo, tomando conta de seu corpo. A mente viajava pelas lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos e ela sentiu o coração apertar ao parar na lembrança do toque que compartilharam.

Era como se pudesse reviver e sentir novamente aquela memória...

A _ansiedade_ , o _calor_ que subia do ventre até o tronco e o estranho _magnetismo_ que vinha daquele homem...

Sozinha na paisagem deserta daquele planeta, ela imitava os movimentos daquela memória, de olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos e mãos estendidas para o nada, querendo _tocar_...

 _Precisando tocar... Sentir..._

Quando tocou novamente os dedos dele na lembrança, foi como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse o corpo, instintivamente sacudindo levemente o tronco, dessa vez mais quente do que lembrava.

 _"Ben..."_ suspirou quase inaudível.

Parte da mente dela gritava, alertando-a sobre o perigo de estar revivendo um momento com _ele_ , sabendo que ainda compartilhavam aquela conexão através da Força. Depois de tanto tempo, tantos meses sendo cuidadosa, ela não poderia deixá-lo saber seu esconderijo. Entretanto, os meses sozinha naquele planeta trouxeram novamente a tão temida _solidão_ que sentia em Jakku. Estava sozinha, exceto pelos porgs e aquelas criaturas estranhas que não conhecia a linguagem. Meses treinando isolada para tornar-se mais forte, ajudar a Resistência e agora lá estava ela novamente, assombrada por _ele_.

 _"Rey..."_

Sentiu o hálito quente através de sua orelha direita, _real demais_ para a imaginação dela e gritou assustada, levantando-se subitamente com os olhos arregalados, procurando por algum sinal _dele_ no meio da paisagem chuvosa.

 _Nada._

 _-_ Ben? - murmurou.

 _Nada._

Frustrada, colocou as mãos no pescoço para regularizar a respiração descompassada. Ela estava sendo irracional e imatura, dando brechas...

 _Não podia._

Tinha que ser cuidadosa e estar forte, não era só o futuro dela que estava em jogo, sabia que toda Resistência contava com ela. Olhou para as roupas encharcadas recriminando-se mentalmente, agora ciente do frio e das gotas geladas. Torceu o cabelo e pegou seu bastão, indo em direção à cabana para vestir roupas quentes e quem sabe, esquecer _Rylo Ren._

 _"Eu vou destruí-la!"_

As palavras ainda ecoavam pela mente do cavalheiro.

 _Uma promessa._

Recheada de _ódio_ e _ressentimento_.

 _Catadora de lixo maldita!_

Bateu com o punho na parede em um acesso de raiva.

 _Porra! Ela era nada!_

 _Escória!_

 _Traição!_

Outro soco.

Ele era a _porra_ do Líder Supremo! Quem ela achava que era para recusar aquela oferta?

Socou a parede diversas vezes. Não usava a luva, só parando ao sentir o sangue grosso e quente escorrer entre os dedos e sujar o chão. Ignorou a dor. Era algo que tinha aprendido durante todos esses anos treinando com Snoke. Não só com Snoke, mas até mesmo quando era um Jedi. Sentia essa _doença_ dentro de si, essa _dor_ inexplicável, que nem Luke e muito menos Snoke de fato conseguiram explicar. Snoke tentou, mas ele sabia, ele _sentia_ que era **muito mais** do que apenas _poder_. Porém, a dor no punho não era nada comparado à _impotência_ que sentia no momento.

 _Ela havia chamado ele._

 _Inconscientemente, mas ainda assim..._

A voz _tão suave_ que se não fosse pela Forca e a proximidade, ele com certeza não teria ouvido.

Ele conseguia sentir as gotas no rosto, nos lábios, o torpor e magnetismo...

Conseguia sentir o _cheiro_ dela, a dualidade entre as gotas geladas e o corpo _irradiando calor_.

Quando deu por si, estava com ela, agora sentindo as gotas no próprio corpo, desmanchando os cachos enquanto fechava os olhos, deleitando-se com a sensação tão _acolhedora_ , tão... _convidativa._

Era perigoso, ele sabia. Estava deixando-se levar pelas _emoções pífias_ que tanto repulsava. Não podia deixá-la subjugar seus pensamentos...

 _Mas era_ _ **tão**_ _quente..._

Conseguia ser mais _intoxicante_ do que a sensação de poder prometida por Snoke durante os anos.

Pela primeira vez em meses afastados, ele voltou a sentir aquela _faísca_ , algo despertando dentro de sua _alma quebrada_ que ele vinha sufocando desde a última vez que a vira fisicamente. E aquilo também clamava por ela, ele podia sentir...

 _Assim com clamava por ele._

Quando a garota suspirou seu nome, ele não aguentou e respondeu, mesmo sabendo que não deveria fortalecer aquele vínculo. Não daquela maneira, vulnerável à uma _simples garota._ Deixando-a nublar sua mente como uma _feiticeira_.

 _Idéias de felicidade e liberdade..._

 _ **Tolice.**_

Foi embora antes que ela sequer pudesse de fato notar sua presença, deixando-a confusa entre imaginação e realidade.

Abriu os olhos e estava novamente em seus aposentos, com os cabelos e roupas molhadas, a mão machucada e com pequenos filetes de sangue no punho fechado, mas, acima de tudo, **_sozinho._**


	2. Echoes of Silence

Estava escuro, frio e molhado, com uma neblina que a impedia de identificar ao certo onde estava. Levantou-se do chão confusa, encarando seu reflexo em um espelho à sua frente, igual ao que tinha aparecido quando deixou-se levar pelo Lado Negro, não distinguindo a pessoa no reflexo. Não trajava as roupas usuais. Ao invés disso, usava um vestido branco longo, marcando a cintura fina e um pequeno decote no colo, folgado na parte de baixo.

Quem era aquela pessoa? _Não podia ser ela._

Descrente, tocou os lábios rosados, as bochechas e o pescoço fino, impressionada com a maciez e o cheiro que emanava, lembrando-se da última vez que havia analisado o próprio reflexo. Os anos como catadora de lixo não permitiram que fosse muito vaidosa, embora tivesse tido algumas oportunidades de roubar ou trocar algumas sucatas por "coisas de mulher", aprendendo a usá-las ao espionar as mulheres de uma _casa de banho_ se arrumando quando era adolescente. Com o passar dos anos, foi ficando cada vez mais difícil roubar ou comprar essas besteiras, limitando-se apenas a focar na higiene básica. Odiava pelos ou sentir-se suja. Ás vezes até deixava de comer para poder comprar sabonetes, sendo a melhor hora do dia a que se banhava, sentindo com deleite a água lavar a sujeira daquele planeta solitário.

De vez em quando, imaginava que a água lavava seu passado, fantasiando que quando saísse daquele pequeno banheiro, encontraria os pais esperando por ela na porta, com presentes e sorrisos no rosto, pedindo perdão pelo tempo perdido.

 _Lágrimas e perdão._

 _Sorrisos e explicações._

 _Abraços e carinhos..._

Quando acabava o banho, fitava-se no espelho sujo e velho que guardava com tanto cuidado, encarando a realidade de sempre.

 ** _Solidão._**

Através do reflexo examinava o corpo e o rosto, tentando distrair-se da dor contando as sardas que salpicavam as bochechas e o nariz fino. Em um planeta _tão quente,_ era difícil ficar coberta o tempo todo para proteger-se e ela já tinha se acostumado. Até gostava. Era sinal de que não havia desistido, sinal de que não tinha ficado parada enquanto esperava. Reacendendo a pequena chama de esperança, sorria para o espelho, tentando espantar a tristeza e se admirava, sentindo-se bonita de cabelos soltos e, por alguns minutos, livre daquele planeta sujo e daquelas emoções conflitantes.

Contudo, aquela _mulher_ no reflexo não era nem de longe parecida com a _garota_ no espelho sujo em Jakku.

Nunca estivera _tão bonita_ e com a pele _tão macia_. Riu incrédula para o reflexo, agora olhando o vestido com mais atenção. Passou os dedos pelo tronco, tão branco quanto o vestido. Havia tanto tempo desde a última vez que pôde admirar-se em um espelho que para ela era com se fosse a primeira vez de novo, a memória de Jakku muito distante do presente, aonde apenas preocupava-se em ajudar a Resistência.

 _"Você precisa de um tempo para si mesma. E eu não estou falando de treinamento querida."_

A frase de Léia ressonando pelos pensamentos. Talvez ela devesse mesmo.

Estava _tão esgotada..._

Desceu os dedos pelo decote, parando entre o vale dos seios, enrubescendo ao notar que não usava nada por baixo, marcando o contorno dos seios e mamilos. Tocou-os por cima do tecido, sentindo o rosto corado e quente em um misto de curiosidade e vergonha. O coração bateu mais rápido, sentindo aquele mesmo torpor do dia anterior tomar conta do corpo... Dessa vez não demorou para abraçar aquela sensação, tão _intoxicante_ que automaticamente fechou os olhos.

Sentiu uma pressão sob a mão que tocava o seio direito, como se alguém estivesse apertando suavemente aquele ponto. Suspirou baixinho, o aperto tão suave e devagar que chegava a ser tortura. Gemeu baixo quando o aperto tornou-se mais forte, cobrindo todo o seio, agora sensível.

Sem aviso, _visões_ de diferentes momentos invadiram sua mente.

Ela _nua_ , com os _seios_ balançando, jogando a cabeça para trás em _êxtase_ , _gemendo_ alto e corada, enquanto o corpo subia e descia devagar ao passo que duas mãos seguravam _possessivamente_ os quadris, marcando os dedos na carne macia.

 _Tão familiar._

Sentiu a _pressão_ de _algo quente_ entre as pernas, como se tivesse sido _invadida_.

Rebolava deliciosamente, agora a imagem _explícita_ e _nítida_ de um membro a invadindo.

Mortificada de vergonha, virou a cabeça para o lado, fugindo daquela visão, sem sucesso. As imagens continuavam passando e as _sensações_ também. Colocou a mão na barriga e apertou a outra no rosto com força, respirando com dificuldade e odiando estar à mercê daquela visão _tão obscena,_ as bochechas quentes e vermelhas pela vergonha. Tentou ver o rosto e o corpo do desconhecido, mas as imagens eram apenas borrões.

Conforme os flashes passavam, ela tornava-se _muito consciente_ das sensações no próprio corpo e o torpor que a invadia. A imagem mudou e agora estava deitada em uma cama, arqueando as costas enquanto gemia baixo e agarrava os lençóis com força, os seios livres e rosados com pequenas marcas de mão e mordidas, junto com um borrão _entre as pernas_.

Arregalou os olhos enrubescida.

 _Poderia ficar pior?_

Como se o destino tivesse escutado, sentiu uma _língua_ quente e experiente na _intimidade,_ revirando os olhos em êxtase, gemendo inconscientemente, o punho fechando e o outro agarrando o vestido para aplacar aquela sensação _tão real_. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, recriminando-se e sentindo lágrimas no conto dos cílios, tamanha fora a _intensidade_ daquela visão.

Jedis não podiam sentir prazer. Desde sempre foram ensinados a canalizar os desejos e vontades em prol do treinamento, de ser fiel à Força e nada mais. No entanto, aquela pessoa nas visões era _ela_ , sentindo um prazer indescritível, totalmente despida de qualquer vergonha ou arrependimento.

 _O que aquilo significava?_

 _Era uma visão de um possível futuro ou apenas resquícios do instinto do próprio corpo solitário querendo algo que não poderia ter?_

Atordoada, começou a sentir _raiva._ Raiva de sempre ter perguntas e _nenhuma_ resposta, cansada de correr atrás de uma explicação e encontrar nada além de mais dúvidas.

O ar no ambiente começou a _mudar_ , ficando mais _gélido_ , a sensação de magnetismo agora substituída por _mágoa_. A _dor_ por ter sido abandonada pelos próprios pais emergindo de um lugar até então _desconhecido_ por ela.

 _Vendida. Como um objeto qualquer._

 _Como o_ ** _nada_** _que ela era._

 _"Você veio do nada. Você é nada."_

A voz grave dele ecoando no vazio daquele lugar, preenchendo o silêncio. A raiva só trazendo as lembranças dolorosas.

 _"Uma sucateira. Uma catadora de lixo."_

 _\- CALA A BOCA! -_ bradou para o nada, fechando os olhos. Lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo rosto ao mesmo tempo que fechava os punhos com raiva, os nós dos dedos brancos pela força.

 _Silêncio._

Quando os abriu novamente, não pôde impedir o grito de horror que escapou da garganta.

 _Corpos._

 _Muitos corpos._

 _Sangue por toda a parte._

Pedaços de _cabeças_ , _órgãos_ e _membros_ espalhados por todo o lugar. O cheiro era _horrível_. Cheirava a _morte_.

Aterrorizada, quase tropeçou na barra do vestido, pesado com o sangue grosso e escuro no chão. Levou as mãos à boca para conter outro grito, assustando-se mais ainda ao sentir algo _quente e molhado_ aonde os dedos tocaram. Fitou as mãos, vendo o sangue grosso escorrer entre o pulso e os dedos.

 _Mais um grito._

Quando virou para o espelho era _tudo_ vermelho. Estava _coberta_ de sangue. Desesperada, tentou inutilmente limpar-se no vestido, gritando aterrorizada.

\- _SOCORRO!_

As lágrimas misturando-se com o sangue à medida que chorava desesperada.

\- _SOCORRO! P-por... f-favor..._

Não tinha mais voz, eram apenas sussurros. As pernas cederam e ela caiu no chão de joelhos, mergulhando as mãos no líquido escarlate, os olhos em choque, murmurando palavras desconexas.

\- _Minha culpa... É minha culpa..._

O corpo tremia violentamente em estado de choque, as lágrimas rolando ao olhar pada o nada.

Kylo estava treinando, liberando a raiva por ainda não ter nenhum sinal da sucateira ou da Resistência. Batia sem piedade nos hologramas, até ouvir um grito _horrorizado_ vindo do fundo de sua mente. Imediatamente, parou a simulação, procurando de onde tinha vindo, indagando-se mentalmente se eram apenas mais fantasmas de seu passado o _atormentando_ novamente. Ouviu de novo, dessa vez mais desesperado que o primeiro. Virou de costas e de repente estava em um lugar esquisito, gelado e com uma leve neblina. De longe conseguiu ver uma silhueta branca no chão, fazendo barulhos inaudíveis no meio daquele lugar estranho. Piscou, acostumando-se a neblina daquele ambiente, reconhecendo. Já estivera lá em sonhos. Andou rápido até o corpo, abaixando-se e tocando o ombro da mulher que tremia. Sentiu a familiar presença que o vinha atormentando e tirando o sono há meses, agora muito mais _real_ e _tangível_ do que na última vez. Virou de frente para a garota, encontrando os olhos petrificados em horror e franziu o cenho.

 _Ele nunca a tinha visto assim._

\- Rey? – chamou-a.

Ela sequer parecia notar a presença dele. Era como se fosse invisível.

\- _Mortos... estão todos mortos... –_ falava em um fio de voz, embargada entre soluços. Não olhava para ele, apenas repetia as palavras olhando para o vazio.

 _Mas que merda estava acontecendo?_

Olhou ao redor e não viu nada.

 _De que diabos ela estava falando?_

Colocou as mãos enluvadas nos ombros da garota, apertando suavemente para tirá-la do transe.

\- Rey. – falava firme, olhando para o rosto dela.

\- _Sangue... muito sangue..._ – murmurava olhando para as mãos trêmulas, as lágrimas molhando as palmas.

Ele não via _nada_. Levando em consideração o lugar onde estavam, aquilo provavelmente era um sonho ou pesadelo do subconsciente dela, não sendo _real_. No entanto, o olhar da garota era tão perdido, tão diferente daquele cheio de esperança, que ele começou a sentir um aperto estranho no _peito_. Como se tivesse _algo batendo_.

 _Não._

 _Foco seu imbecil._

Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando ao semblante impassível de sempre. Tirou as luvas para tentar algo diferente. Entraria na realidade dela e arriscaria entender que merda estava acontecendo. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites, interrompendo seu treino e tirando o foco de seus planos. Ajudaria apenas porque estava querendo livrar-se dela. Sem as luvas, agarrou-a novamente pelos ombros, fechando os olhos, concentrado, procurando por aquela sensação de medo e terror. Quando sentiu a angústia profunda, abriu os olhos, sabendo que estava no pesadelo dela.

Estavam na mesma posição, agora com ele conseguindo ver o sangue no rosto da garota, pingando entre os dedos e sujando aquele vestido tão diferente do que estava acostumado a vê-la. Mirou o chão, sentindo o sangue quente através da calça negra que trajava. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu vários corpos desfigurados, pedaços de membros e orgãos cercarem os dois, com o líquido escarlate brilhando. O cheiro de podridão e putrefação embrulhando o estômago do cavalheiro.

 _Uma verdadeira carnificina._

Ele nunca tinha visto uma cena parecida, não com _tanto sangue_ e _tanta gente morta_. Normalmente não precisava perder tempo com essas coisas, só dando as ordens e os Stormtroopers se encarregando de fazer o trabalho sujo, uma contradição para um cavalheiro tão temido como ele, com tantas estórias de morte e sangue nas costas.

Subitamente, uma batida descompassada ecoou pelo vazio daquele ambiente. Sons de um coração batendo pesadamente encheram o espaço. Presumiu que vinha dela, ainda tremendo violentamente. Olhava aquela cena atentamente, o rosto impossível de decifrar mas o peito ardendo com algo que vinha sufocando no fundo da alma corrompida desde que havia se transformado em _Kylo Ren_. Foi quando se deu conta que as batidas vinham do torso _dele_.

 _Culpa._

Desde a morte de Han Solo vinha tendo recaídas _patéticas_ , aprisionando-as nas entranhas da consciência que ainda possuía. Forçava-se a sentir _ódio_ , _raiva,_ ao invés de _remorso_ por um homem que nunca foi _nada_ para ele, assim como Rey.

 _Nada. Repetia para si mesmo._

Estava interessado apenas no que o poder dela poderia beneficiá-lo e era por isso que estava ajudando-a naquele momento. Ele só queria que ela parasse de _foder_ com a mente dele. Parasse de chamá-lo em sonhos. E claro, também estava _irritado_ por ser interrompido o tempo todo. Concentrou-se no ódio, no vazio.

 _Não se importava. Continuava repetindo para si mesmo._

Apertou os ombros da garota mais forte dessa vez, chamando a atenção dela, o semblante impassível.

\- Rey, eu preciso que você acorde. – a voz grave, como uma ordem.

 _Não tinha piedade dela. Não sentia nada. Continuava afirmando mentalmente._

Finalmente, ela olhou desnorteada para ele, os olhos suplicantes, o rosto sujo de sangue seco.

\- _É_ _muito sangue... m-minha culpa..._ – o fitava petrificada, tocando o peito desnudo do cavalheiro e marcando com sangue, querendo _alguma_ _coisa_ para segurar-se. Ren retraiu o corpo ao sentir o toque gélido, diferente do _calor_ que ela normalmente exalava. Estava perdendo a paciência.

\- _Eu os matei..._ – balançava a cabeça como se estivesse afirmando algo, um sorriso _aflito_ e _insano_ desenhado nos lábios dela, totalmente fora da realidade. Aquele olhar desarmando aos poucos os muros de ódio que tentava manter.

 _Ela definitivamente não estava bem._

Pegou a mão que tocava o peito de súbito, puxando- a para perto dele.

\- Rey, me escute. Você não matou ninguém. Isso é um pesadelo, nada disso é real. Eu preciso que você acorde. – a fitava sério, atraindo enfim a atenção da garota.

\- _Ben..._ – por um momento perdeu-se naqueles olhos mel, notando pela primeira vez o verde na íris. Nunca havia estado tão próxima dela, a respiração gelada fazendo cócegas em seu rosto. Não era a primeira vez que o chamava assim, mas toda vez ele sentia-se _afetado_.

\- _Eu os matei Ben..._ – falava baixo e devagar. Ren franziu o cenho nervoso, impaciente.

\- _Rey porra_! Isso é um pesadelo, eu preciso que você acorde agora! – sacudiu o corpo frágil da garota.

\- E agora você me matou. – riu para ele, os dentes sujos de sangue.

 _O quê? Mas que merd..._

Sem aviso, um sabre vermelho ultrapassou o estômago da garota, dois gritos ecoando no ambiente, um de dor e outro de surpresa.

\- _REY!_

 _Desesperado_ , assistiu o sabre desaparecer, jorrando sangue pelo buraco no corpo mole da Jedi. Tentava tapar a fenda com as mãos, alucinado, sem sucesso.

 _Não._

 _NÃO..._

 _NÃO!_

Agora era ele que estava com semblante louco, os olhos injetados conforme sentia a energia vital dela se esvaindo.

Rey caiu nos braços dele, molhando o tronco e a cintura com o sangue escuro. Segurou-a pela nuca, assistindo o filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto dos lábios, ao passo que ela o olhava de olhos semi-cerrados, o rosto estampando _dor_.

\- _Rey, presta atenção! Olha para mim. Você vai ficar bem. Aguenta um pouco, eu não vou te deixar morrer. Você é forte... Só escuta a minha voz. –_ a voz rouca recheada de aflição.

Ela cuspia sangue.

\- _Vo-você... m-me ma-matou Ben..._ – tossiu sangue, salpicando o rosto dele. – _Por quê? –_ a voz esganiçada, o sangue impedindo-a de respirar corretamente.

Segurou o rosto dela, o semblante desesperado e confuso conforme uma única lágrima rolava pela cicatriz no rosto.

\- _Do quê está falando? –_ era uma voz _tão suplicante_ que ele mesmo não reconheceu.

Em um último movimento, a garota passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, fechando os olhos e deixando o braço cair, o corpo sem vida. Abraçou-a fortemente, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela, memorizando o cheiro ao massagear os cabelos, balançando o corpo como se estivesse aninhando-a. Levantou a cabeça para olhar o rosto pálido e inerte, as lágrimas rolando agora sem controle daquele face antes tão cheia de ódio.

\- _Acorda. Vamos, acorda. Acorda!_ – gritava, os olhos consternados e vidrados ao sacudi-la, totalmente exaltado.

 _ **Ela não vai voltar mais...**_

Ouviu uma risada cruel ecoar pelo nada, sentindo a morte atrás de si. Aquela _tão conhecida_ voz, aquela presença que alimentava a doença no espírito dele.

 _ **Esse é o seu destino, cavalheiro de Ren**_ **.**

Depois disso não ouviu ou sentiu mais nada, além da lâmina vermelha cortando-lhe a garganta e por fim a cabeça, como em todos os pesadelos que tinha. A risada sórdida reverberando.

 _ **Morte.**_


	3. Lonely Star

Levantou em um rompante, sugando todo o ar que podia, os olhos arregalados e a mão no peito enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração, a testa e os lençóis encharcados de suor com alguns fios de cabelo grudados no pescoço. Olhou nervosa para os lados, averiguando onde estava, ainda trôpega entre pesadelo e realidade.

 _Estava em sua cabana._

Mais especificamente, sentada em sua cama improvisada, trajando a fina blusa que usava para dormir, as pernas enroscadas no grosso manto azul escuro. Piscou, suspirando aliviada.

Tudo não havia passado de um _pesadelo._

Ainda assim, conseguia sentir o gosto metálico de _sangue_ na boca, o desespero por não conseguir respirar e, principalmente, a _dor_ que vinha do local aonde tinha levado o golpe no pesadelo. _Ardia_ como se fosse real. Puxou a barra da blusa e levou os dedos até o estômago para ter certeza de que não era real. Não havia nada, nem um sinal ou arranhão na pele delgada da barriga. Deixou o corpo cair para trás, deitando-se na cama novamente, olhando para o teto escuro, em uma busca silenciosa por respostas.

Porquê ela havia morrido? Porquê havia falado aquelas coisas sem sentido para Ben? Porquê diabos ele estava no pesadelo dela? E principalmente, _o que foi tudo aquilo?_

Virou o corpo para o lado, tapando a cabeça com o pequeno travesseiro em uma tentativa inútil de silenciar as perguntas sem sua mente.

 _Mas aqueles corpos…_

Fechou os olhos com força. Ela d _efinitivamente_ não queria relembrar isso.

 _Tanto sangue…_

NÃO!

 _Tanta gente morta… Finn... Poe... Rose..._

NÃO!

Pulou da cama exasperada, as mãos trêmulas ao secar o suor da testa com as costas da mão. Precisava se acalmar. Precisava pensar com clareza, achar uma razão para o pesadelo e as visões.

 _Aquelas visões…_

O calafrio no ventre mandando corrente elétricas pelo corpo conforme lembrava claramente das visões impróprias. Era um mistura de emoções, divididas entre medo e vergonha, tão diferentes dos sonhos tranquilos que costumava ter. Bom, sendo sincera consigo mesma, não tão tranquilos assim… Todavia, nada que se comparasse à isso. Fez menção de pegar o copo de água na mesinha ao lado da cama, ansiando por nada mais do que paz naquele momento.

— Olá Rey. - uma voz masculina se fez presente no quarto, atrás da garota.

Assustada, quase derrubou o copo com o sobressalto que teve, paralisada. Conhecia aquela voz, mas era _impossível_ ser a pessoa que achava. Era _humanamente_ impossível.

— Dar as costas para um convidado é muita falta de educação sabia disso? - havia ironia na voz.

Temerosa, virou-se lentamente para encarar o "convidado", fitando os tão familiares olhos azuis e expressão carrancuda que esboçava um pequeno sorriso. As feições tão calmas e serenas… Como se estivesse em _paz_.

— Mestre Luke! - sorria largamente, os olhos marejados e o coração inundado de alegria e saudade.

— C-como isso é possível? Você está vivo? Mas eu senti a… - estava tão eufórica que não conseguia segurar a enxurrada de perguntas.

O Jedi fez um gesto com a mão para que ela se acalmasse.

— Se acalme garota. Uma coisa de cada vez, certo?

— Certo. - balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

— Bom, teoricamente estou vivo sim… Só que não fisicamente.

Rey franziu o cenho confusa.

— Como assim?

— Meu corpo físico não existe mais, mas meu espírito sim. - olhava para ela como se fosse a explicação mais simples do mundo, deixando-a mais confusa.

— Perdoe-me Mestre Luke, mas eu não estou entendendo. - ele suspirou.

— Quando me uni à Força, senti uma paz acalentadora abraçando meu corpo, minha alma. Eu cumpri meu propósito menina. Encontrei a paz e me uni à Força, não preciso mais do meu corpo físico.

Ela o olhava atenta, prestando atenção em cada palavra. No entanto, ainda tinha muitas perguntas sem respostas.

Como assim tinha cumprido seu propósito? E a Resistência? Eles precisavam dele!

 _"Sei que você tem muitas dúvidas. E elas serão respondidas. Na medida do possível."_

A voz serena do Mestre invadiu seus pensamentos.

— Como fez isso? - piscou, confusa. Ele fez uma careta para ela.

— Eu ainda sou um Jedi oras. Rey, vocês não precisam mais de mim. Vocês já tem tudo o que é necessário. A Força nunca esteve tão forte em você, em vocês. Ela irá te guiar. Tenha fé garota. A fé que infelizmente eu deixei de lado. - disse triste.

— Mas Mestre, eu não terminei meu treinamento! Na verdade, nem comecei direito… - o olhava acusativa.

— E porquê você acha que eu estou aqui? Vim para ajudar você. Eu falava sério sobre acabar com a ordem Jedi. Tínhamos muitas regras sem sentido que nos levaram exatamente até aqui. Mas para isso você precisa de orientação, pelo menos na teoria, já que fisicamente você parece bem capaz de se virar sozinha. Além disso, eu sei muito bem que você roubou meus livros… - sorriu maroto para a jovem, deixando-a rubra de vergonha por ter sido descoberta.

— V-você ia queimar! Eu estava curiosa, ia devolver, juro! - mordeu os lábios e sacudiu as mãos agitada, tentando se justificar.

— Relaxe menina, eu só estava brincando. Agora me conte, porquê você estava tão nervosa antes da minha chegada?

A jovem suspirou, sentando-se na ponta cama e enrolando-se no manto azul até o pescoço, ponderando se deveria ou não falar sobre o pesadelo com o Mestre, _especialmente_ aquela parte vergonhosa… Mas, se não falasse, com quem mais poderia? Não era como se tivesse muitas opções.

— Não tenha medo garota, eu não vou julgar você. - falou, parecendo ler os pensamentos da jovem.

— M-mestre… eu tive um pesadelo estranho. Começou com uns flashes… _impróprios_ para um Jedi, sabe? Mas não era minha culpa, eu não tinha controle! Era real demais… Eu tentava mas não conseguia fugir das sensações, eu juro… - mais uma vez, lágrimas rolavam pela face de Rey, sem aviso.

Tudo era tão _intenso_ , tão carregado de sensações e sentimentos, que apenas ao falar, ela conseguia sentir o peso no corpo, o coração aflito ao relembrar as visões, tão _proibidas_ e _sedutoras..._

— Rey, garota, porque está chorando? Eu disse que não iria julgá-la, pela Força, porquê tanto medo criança? - a voz era calma e acolhedora, tentando tranquilizá-la.

— É errado Mestre! Eu não posso! Jedis não podem… Aquele espelho me deixou confusa… Eu sentia _tanta coisa_ ao mesmo tempo… - limpou as bochechas molhadas com os dedos finos.

— Espere, espelho? - a feição do ancião ficou séria. - Onde exatamente você estava Rey? Me conte com calma e não tenha medo. Ela concordou, respirando fundo.

— Bom… Era um lugar cinzento, com um espelho e uma neblina… Tinha um espelho e eu estava diferente, com um vestido branco, diferente do normal… tão bonita que não me reconheci… De repente comecei a ter visões com um homem, _na cama_ … _com ele…_ — olhou-o de soslaio, mordendo as unhas - Eu não sei como, mas sentia que era um homem forte, as mãos apertavam meu corpo com intensidade, os dedos grandes marcando minha pele… - ela enrubesceu - Mestre, isso é _vergonhoso demais…_ — tapou o rosto com as mãos, tentando esconder o rubor na face.

Nunca na vida havia tido aquele tipo de conversa com ninguém. O que ela sabia vinha apenas de livros roubados ou conversas que escutou escondida quando pequena. Falar disso abertamente era um tabu para ela, crescida em um lugar hipócrita como Jakku, onde existiam diversas Casas de Banho escondidas e escravas sexuais mas expressamente proibido mencionar a palavra sexo, especialmente mulheres, sempre tratadas como objetos naquele lugar asqueroso… Portanto, conversar com Luke não era nada fácil.

— Rey, você não tem porque ter vergonha, isso é normal. Faz parte do ser humano sentir prazer, desejos. Isso não é pecado. Quem disse que nós Jedi não sentimos desejo? Mesmo não querendo, uma parte de nós ainda sente. Agora, o lugar que você falou… É a fronteira para o Lado Negro. Já estive lá algumas vezes. Na verdade, acho que qualquer um sensível à Força já esteve. Eles nos mostra visões de um possível futuro, baseado em nossas ações do presente. Nossos desejos mais profundos, os que tentamos esconder nas entranhas de nossa alma. Quanto mais negamos, o Lado Negro toma conta aproveitando-se de nossa fraqueza.

 _Desejos?_ Mas ela não desejava ninguém.

" _Tem certeza disso?"_

A voz grave dele ecoou pela mente dela. Mas o quê?

" _Saia da minha cabeça!"_

 _"Mas eu não estou só na sua cabeça… estou também nos seus dedos molhados enquanto se toca… pensando em mim, Sucateira…."_

 _O quê?_ Mas tinha sido apenas uma vez! E ela não estava pensando nele! Era só o que faltava! Ser julgada por um _fantasma_ em pensamentos...

Antes que pudesse responder, escutou a voz de Luke tirando-a do transe.

— Rey! Está me ouvindo? - falou preocupado. Ela piscou, voltando a realidade.

— S-sim Mestre, desculpe. Como isso pode ser meu futuro? Eu sou uma Jedi, sempre ouvi falar que Jedi não podem… _se render aos prazeres carnais. -_ falou as últimas palavras baixo, como se fosse um segredo, o que fez o velho Jedi rir.

\- E esse é um do motivos que nos levaram a quase extinção, proibir algo natural. Quantos Jedi você acha que se apaixonaram e abriram mão desse amor por ser algo tido como proibido? Quantos simplesmente desistiram? Eu mesmo vivi uma vida inteira sozinho e amargurado, abrindo mão de tudo e me tornei infeliz, cego pelos meus arrependimentos. Não se prive de amar, Rey. O que você faz com quem você ama não é pecado, sexo não é errado. Muitas pessoas acham que meu pai sucumbiu ao Lado Sombrio por casar e desrespeitar o código Jedi, mas não é verdade. O coração dele já estava contaminado pelo ódio muito antes disso. O nascimento dos filhos veio para ajudá-lo. Demorou, mas eu consegui sentir o bem nele, consegui que ele encontrasse a paz. Por isso, não feche o seu coração crianç ê já viveu tempo demais sozinha. - o tom de voz era tão carinhoso que ela não pôde evitar as lágrimas de felicidade escorrendo pelo rosto, mais uma vez. Era a décima vez no dia que chorava, mas, desta vez, podia dizer que era por felicidade. Sentia o calor fraterno no coração, que ela sempre buscou todos os anos. O calor de quem a amava como um pai.

— Então não é algo errado Mestre? - a voz ainda estava embargada pelo choro.

— Apenas quando não é genuíno criança. Mesmo assim, você não está proibida de nada. A escolha é sua, o corpo é seu, para isso temos o livre arbítrio. Só tome cuidado… É uma energia muito poderosa. E quando misturada com amor… Nem sempre todos têm controle dos sentimentos que surgem desta mistura. O amor não é a fagulha do Universo sem motivo menina. - piscou brincalhão, deixando-a sem graça.

— B-bom, se isso é uma visão de um possível futuro, porque eu não posso ver o rosto desse homem? E porque eu morria? Isso significa que eu posso morrer no futuro? Eu não tinha controle do que falava ou fazia… Apenas falava coisas sem sentido para o Ben e…

— Espera, Ben também estava lá? - ele a interrompeu, surpreso e ressabiado.

— S-sim, porquê?

— Você morria por causa de um sabre? - ele ignorou as outras perguntas, o tom sério.

— S-sim, mas como você sabe?

— Porque esse é o pesadelo dele. Desde quando ainda era um padawan ele tinha esse pesadelo, sobre uma mulher vestida de branco que morria nos braços dele. Ele teve esse mesmo pesadelo durante semanas e na época eu não entendi seu significado. Só agora depois de anos algumas coisas fazem sentido. Ela é você. - concluiu surpreso, os olhos levemente arregalados pela junção de tantas informações.

— Porquê eu? Porquê tanto sangue, tantos corpos? Era como se eu fosse a responsável por toda aquela carnificina… - ele franziu o cenho.

— Sangue? Corpos? - estava confuso.

— Sim, eu estava rodeada de sangue e corpos… _era_ _horrível_ … parecia um banho de sangue. - o rosto aflito ao contar a pior parte do pesadelo.

 _— Estranho.._.o pesadelo dele não tinha nada disso. A menos que… a conexão entre vocês tenha ficado _tão forte_ que estão compartilhando pesadelos, sonhos. - ponderou. Ela parecia chocada.

\- Isso é possível Mestre?

— Bom… teoricamente uma conexão através da Força era rara, senão impossível. No entanto, vocês conseguiram tocar as mãos através dela… Compartilhar visões e pesadelos é perfeitamente possível.

— Porquê ele estava tão desesperado ao me ver morta? Eu tentei ajudá-lo, ele escolheu ficar sozinho, destruir a Resistência, ser a _merda_ do Líder Supremo! - cuspiu as palavras com uma raiva intensa, tapando a boca ao notar o olhar sério e desaprovador do Mestre ao xingá-lo.

— Creio que você já sabe a resposta para essa pergunta garota, caso contrário não teria _tocado_ as mãos do meu _sobrinho_. - sorriu malicioso, indiretamente insinuando algo com os olhos. Ela ficou indignada. Ela só estava tentando ajudá-lo!

— Eu não sei do que você está falando! Pare de me olhar assim! - para um espectro da Força, ele continuava sendo bem indiscreto. Ele ergueu as mãos em um sinal de paz.

— Está bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. Agora, me diga porquê diabos você está aqui sozinha? Quer virar uma versão feminina minha? Velha e sozinha? Pelo amor da Força garota, vá se divertir! Ou você acha que os Novos Jedi irão se formar sozinhos? - ela piscou, ofendida.

— M-mestre! E-eu não sou assim! - Luke quase riu com a insinuação da jovem. Ela tinha entendido tudo errado.

— Ei! Eu não quis dizer isso! Só que você sozinha aqui em Ach-to não vai montar um time de Jedis! - tentou se explicar.

— Mas a Primeira Ordem, ela sabe de tudo!

— Tsc… Nem tudo menina… Vocês reacenderam a chama da Resistência. Coruscant, Croit, Tatooine, Endor, Geonosis, Naboo… todos ainda possuem a chama da esperança no coração. Ainda mas depois do que o seu amigo fez em Cantonica. Você pode ir disfarçada, ou usar a Força para mudar a aparência. Você é forte Rey, mas ficar esperando não vai levar a lugar nenhum. Agora eu preciso ir minha criança, não perca a fé em você mesma. - ele foi desaparecendo aos poucos e Rey correu desesperada até ele, largando o manto e abraçando o nada, lugar aonde o ancião estava segundos atrás.

— Mestre, espere! E-eu não consigo sozinha! - bradou para o nada.

" _Até logo garota. Ainda vamos nos ver de novo, tenha paciência. Estou sempre contigo."_

Frustrada, resolveu tomar um banho gelado na pequena gruta perto da cabana. Precisava pensar sobre a conversa dos dois com calma e decidir o que fazer. A água gelada da pequena gruta acalmava a ânsia de chamá-lo através da Força e xingá-lo até perder a voz. Aliás, xingar os dois! Aonde já se viu? Se divertir por aí? Estavam no meio de uma guerra, pela Força! Enquanto jogava a água gelada pelos cabelos e sentia o corpo, finalmente, relaxando, ela decidiu que estava cansada de sentir aquele peso nas costas sozinha. Para o inferno _Kylo Ren_ ou _Ben Solo_! Para o inferno se a Primeira Ordem fosse atrás dela! Estava cansada de se sentir impotente e sozinha. Estava decidido. Iria para Coruscant, onde já tinha escutado algumas pessoas comentando sobre crianças e adolescentes diferentes, prováveis usuários da Força sofrendo preconceito. Submergiu na água, sentindo o fluxo de poder pulsando pelo corpo, sentindo a Força tomando conta de si. Ficou um tempo assim, até sentir a necessidade de respirar pinicando os pulmões, emergindo. Deitou nua mesmo nas pedras geladas, resolvendo aproveitar o tempo que ainda teria sozinha. Amanhã mesmo iria para Coruscant.


End file.
